fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Borderlands III/Weapons
Across Pandora, its moon and its neighbouring planets there are a metric fuckton of guns, coming in all different shapes and sizes and manufacturers and types. This page is split up by which Weapon Manufacturer made the gun and is split up further by the gun type. Bandit Bandit weapons, much like their vehicles and armour are rickety homemade guns that fluctuate wildly in stats. They're recognizable by their unrefined appearance, red colours and graffiti. Pistol SMG Shotgun *Consumes 2 ammo per shot. ! style="width: 25%; font-weight: normal; text-align: center;"|Reignz is a piece of the Saxon King's weapon, taken from his body. |} Assault Rifle Sniper Rifle Rocket Launcher Laser Rifles Grenade Launchers Mech Machine Guns Railguns Dahl Dahl weapons can be found everywhere and anywhere thanks to the company's influence. They tend to have army green and/or camo paintjobs and militaristic parts. All Dahl weapons switch into burst fire when zoomed in. Pistol SMG Shotgun Assault Rifle Sniper Rifle Rocket Launcher Laser Rifles Grenade Launchers Mech Machine Guns Railguns Tediore Tediore weapons are well known for their patented reload style, where the gun is thrown at enemies and explodes like a grenade while a fresh gun is digistructed right into the user's hands with more ammo. They tend to be silver or black with blocky, futuristic chassises. Pistol SMG Shotgun Assault Rifle Sniper Rifle Rocket Launcher Laser Rifles Grenade Launchers Mech Machine Guns Railguns Hyperion Hyperion's angular guns are some of the most accurate weapons on Pandora, with sustained fire increasing their accuracy. They come in yellow, red, silver, silver or black metal angular shells, usually with white stripes. Pistol SMG Shotgun Assault Rifle Sniper Rifle *0x Weapon Zoom *+100% Fire Rate *+80% Recoil Reduction *Sustained fire increases accuracy. ! style="width: 25%; font-weight: normal; text-align: center;"|The Gaheris was a prototype for a failed line of concealed Hyperion guns, it was intended to be disguised as an umbrella. |} Rocket Launcher Laser Rifles Grenade Launchers Mech Machine Guns Railguns Maliwan Maliwan weapons are futuristic weapons that are always elemental, although suffering in other stats because of it. They can be easily spotted for their orange, blue and white colour schemes. Pistol SMG Shotgun Assault Rifle Sniper Rifle Rocket Launcher Laser Rifles Grenade Launchers Mech Machine Guns Railguns Jakobs Jakobs weapons are old-western as fuck. Right down to being able to fan the hammer on all of them thanks to their mechanisms letting you fire as fast as you pull the trigger. On the outside they're silver with wooden pieces. Pistol SMG Shotgun Assault Rifle Sniper Rifle Rocket Launcher Laser Rifles Grenade Launchers Mech Machine Guns Railguns Torque The colour scheme of Torque's armaments are as loud and obnoxious as their projectiles. All their guys are explosive and work well as crowd controllers. The checkerboard pattern along their guns is a signature mark as well as a white/green/yellow colour scheme. Pistol SMG Shotgun Assault Rifle Sniper Rifle Rocket Launcher Laser Rifles Grenade Launchers Mech Machine Guns Railguns Vladof Vladof weapons are known for their high fire-rate and big clips. Due to this they tend to suffer in other stats. All Vladof weapons are decored in either chrome paint or wooden brown with a red star somewhere on the shell. Pistol SMG Shotgun Assault Rifle Sniper Rifle Rocket Launcher Laser Rifles Grenade Launchers Mech Machine Guns Railguns Atlas Although the company Atlas was destroyed by the Vault Hunters years ago an Ex-Hyperion cyborg by the name of Rhys has brought the company back. Atlas weapons are among the scarcest but finding one will reward you with some of the most powerful guns in the game. They can be spotted for their shiny pearl handles. Pistol SMG Shotgun Assault Rifle Sniper Rifle Rocket Launcher Laser Rifles Grenade Launchers Mech Machine Guns Railguns Anshin Although they are most well known for their shields and health kits Anshin have recently thrown their hat into the weapon development ring, with a focus on health transfusion and support weapons. Anshin weapons tend to be white and red with bigger versions of their Health Now! vials attached. Pistol SMG Shotgun Assault Rifle Sniper Rifle Rocket Launcher Laser Rifles Grenade Launchers Mech Machine Guns Railguns S&S Munitions S&S Munitions were thought to be destroyed by bandits but had actually been reformed a while back on Eden-6, and now have moved their operations to Pandora. S&S guns have huge clip sizes and high damage but slow rate of fire and long reloads. S&S Munitions have dark colour schemes save for a bright yellow stripe going along the side of all of their guns. Pistol SMG Shotgun Assault Rifle Sniper Rifle Rocket Launcher Laser Rifles Grenade Launchers Mech Machine Guns Railguns Pangolin Pangolin have started developing heavy armaments similar in nature to their shields. Pangolin weapons tend to excel in all stats but all of them slow down the user due to their size. Their guns are patterned with scales of many colours. Pistol SMG Shotgun Assault Rifle Sniper Rifle Rocket Launcher Laser Rifles Grenade Launchers Mech Machine Guns Railguns Z.E.U.S. The Z.E.U.S. initiave and its weapons are mysterious, so mysterious that nobody even knows what the acronym means. Z.E.U.S. weapons only come in Seraph grades and above and are mainly found in hidden locations, way off the beat and path and not showing up on maps. Their guns tend to be predominantly black with golden lightning bolts and secondary parts. Pistol SMG Shotgun Assault Rifle Sniper Rifle Rocket Launcher Laser Rifles Grenade Launchers Mech Machine Guns Railguns Category:Subpages Category:Weapons